The Heavy Metal Alchemist
by HeavyMetalMonster4
Summary: Travis Macoey Briggs aka the Heavy Metal Alchemist, retired, and no longer fights for his country, but all that changes when tragedy strikes. Now him and his two companions must find answers while trying to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heavy Metal Alchemist**

An old soldier from the earlier wars before Ishballa, he was named after his bad habit to listen to heavy metal and more so because of his ability to transmute a heavy armor around himself in his own image, with a face mask that looks exactly like his face, only gunmetal black.

He passed the field exam by making large artillery cannons and ended with a spectacular fire works show. After the war he was to start a life of peace with his wife Maria, but it was not so, for she was struck by a car and the doctors said there was nothing they could do, "Nothing you can do but there's still a chance that there's something I can do", said Heavy Metal, and with that he pulled out one of the imperfect philosopher stones that he had received from the war and healed her, a perfect human transmutation, broken bones, good as new, dieing organs and lost or old blood, replaced and flowed new and fresh again, However the transmutation did have a recoil, the stone over loaded and was destroyed, and he had to give something up to saver her.

His internal organs: his heart, lungs, and stomach were all that remained, and he had los several ribs,40 of his overall muscle tissue and 2 gallons of his own blood. Nether of them died but he was bed redden for months. After ward they spent there lives together, building auto mail for people who had lost there limbs. They opened a store and worked on them at home and then drove over to the store in the mornings.

On one such morning they where taking a full body automail suit, (automail for some one with no arms or legs, it was a metal suit from the neck down) that they were once again struck by tragedy, they were hit head on by a run away truck when Heavy metal awoke he was badly hurt and had been thrown to the back of the car, but he quickly forgot about himself when he saw Maria, laying on the street, thrown from the car on impact. He quickly crawled t o her side and once again preformed a human transmutation. As he stood in front of the open gate as he saw all the lost souls ready to take him in he said, "Take it all! My heart, My soul, My arms, My legs, My joy, My sorrow, And all of my anger, take it all, Just bring her back, NOW!"….Then there was a flash of light and as the arms of the lost souls reached out to consume him there was only darkness……….


	2. Chapter I Part II and III

**Heavy Metal Alchemist **

**Part III**

**(That which is lost)**

(Travis Briggs wakes up in the hospital and looks up at the sky for a few moments)

Am… am I …dead?

Doctor: "No… But you came close to it."

Travis: "Oh god, a doctor… I'm in hell,

Dr: "Your not dead."

Travis: I had to be a soldier, noooooooo being an engineer and an alchemist wasn't enough, I had to fight for my country/ (Sarcastically)

Dr: "are you listening to me?"

Travis: why,… I tried to recompense after the war I helped people,…I've payed my dues, isn't that enough?

Dr. "will you shut the fuck up!

Travis: WHAT!

Dr.: "your alive"

Travis: "I am, …but I can't fell my arms …or my legs"

Dr.: "Well that's harder to explain, you see… they're…just gone, no cuts, no scars, no burns, nothing…and even stranger they've been replaced by automail..."

Travis: NO! It couldn't be…

Dr.: "…further more your not just wearing it, your flesh is fused to it.

Travis: "Where's Maria!"

Dr.: "and all that's left of your organs is your heart, half a lung, and 10 of your stomach, you know lucky you are to be alive?"

Travis: "Where's Maria!"

Dr.: " what?"

Travis:" WHERE THE HELL IS MARIA!

Dr.: "Who's Maria?"

Travis: "my wife, were is she, she was in the car with me… were is she?

Dr.: "you were the only one they brought in here"

Travis: "No, she…she…Why did…"

Unbreakable Alchemist: "for the same reason you did what you did for her, because she loves you, and was willing to die for you."

Dr.: "Mr. Brown will be driving you home"

Travis: "Everything I lived for is gone …there's nothing left… your wrong Doc… Travis Macoey Briggs IS dead…all that remains is, the **Heavy Metal Alchemist………..**


	3. Chapter I Unbreakable Alchemist Part I

**The Unbreakable Alchemist**

**Part I**

A man who takes him self seriously, too seriously, he joined the army in order to prove to everyone that he was the best, or that's what he told everyone but his real reason is to find out why his father disappeared during the last war. He was named for his ability to break down objects alchemically into harmless components and in his own words "Break anything" he is the first person ever seen using this type of alchemy which makes him as his name says "unbreakable." At the alchemy exam he wasn't sure what to create so when he went last he saw all the things that had been made and was amazed at three complexity, he took a picture and asked everyone to back up on to the side walk the he walked to the center of the exam field, and took off his shirt to reveal a large transmutation circle tattooed on his back with what looked like cracks in stone running to each arm and leg, and then dropped to one knee, put one hand on the ground, and at that moment as his name suggests " broke" every thing on the field, trees and plants became dust, water evaporated then split into oxygen and hydrogen. The hydrogen burned and the dust and sand heated up into glass, once he walked away there was nothing left but a solid sheet of glass.


End file.
